Silhouette Of The Rain
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Dan semua hilang. Entah. Aku tak lagi merasakan hangatnya. Tertinggal gelap dan dingin yang membekukan. Adakah kau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan ini padamu? Jangan tanya aku.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Silhouette Of The Rain by Shie Akai from The Crazy Teams

Drabble fic

Gerimis mulai turun di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah hukumanku. Warna cerah bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan begitu kontras dengan langit mendung yang murung kelabu. Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik sedikit pun selain anak gembala yang tengah menggiring dua ekor sapi. Di tempat lain petani-petani menyebar benih padi menyambut musim hujan.

Aku baru saja datang dari tempat lain. Getaran pesawat masih terasa di telapak tangan dan kakiku. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ayah memutuskan untuk menghukumku di desa kecil yang nyaris tanpa teknologi. Tak ada siapa yang bisa ku hubungi. Listrik pun hanya akan menyala sampai pukul tujuh malam. Yang artinya aku harus membuat laptopku tetap terisi penuh jika aku tak ingin membuat tanganku keriting, hanya untuk menulis _journal_.

Aku sampai di ambang desa. Nampak namanya yang tertulis rapi pada selembar papan yang penuh lumut dan pudar. Hanya ada jalan beraspal tanah yang tak mungkin dilewati mobil. Becek. Lumpur mengenai sepatuku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh karna salah melangkah.

Mataku akhirnya menemukan rumah dengan nomor 69 A. Ternyata hanya rumah sederhana yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil. Benar-benar gaya rumah sederhana dan simpel. Tak ada yang berarti di halamannya. Hanya beberapa pot bunga mawar, aster, dan entah apa itu. Isi di dalamnya pun hanya barang-barang biasa. Haaahhh, tiga bulan ke depan takkan seperti yang ku bayangkan.

Rinai hujan di halaman rumah. Aku sama sekali tak berniat pergi keluar. Daya tahan tubuhku yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer mungkin lebih lemah dibanding anak-anak itu.

Hari semakin sore. Gelap mulai menguasai tanah lapang di depan rumahku. Sederet pepohonan terdiam merasakan sejuk air hujan yang masih belum saja berhenti. Jendela besar di samping sofa yang tengah ku duduki, mempertontonkan siluet rubah kecil yang tengah melangkah di teras. Tidak menarik.

Gubrak!

Belum berapa lama aku berpaling ke layar laptop. Sesuatu yang besar tiba-tiba menabrak kaca tadi. Pelan mataku menoleh, takut suatu apa menabrak kaca dan menyerangku. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut dengan tangan dan kakinya. Hanya saja kepala dan 'ekornya' membuatku bergidik. Siluet bertubuh mungil dengan telinga dan ekor rubah tengah mencoba berdiri. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam menggores kacaku.

Aku perlahan berdiri dari sofa. Mataku mengawasi siluet yang masih mencoba berdiri. Kakiku yang tak beralas menapak pelan, mencoba meminimalisir bunyi derit lantai kayu di bawahku.

Bruk!

"Sh*t!" beban tubuhku membuat lubang sebesar dua kali diameter betisku pada salah satu kayu yang lapuk. Sosok itu terkejut. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku. Ia kemudian berusaha lebih keras untuk berdiri. Namun karna usahanya sia-sia, ia segera berbalik dan menyeret kakinya pergi menjauh.

Aku segera berlari keluar meninggalkan rasa sakit di kakiku. Entah apa yang membuatku melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera di bawah sana, di kakiku. Mataku terus terarah ke tiga tempat. Sesekali mengawasi sekitar sementara perhatianku sebagian besar terfokus pada jejak darah yang hampir terhapus hujan. Aku terus berlari meski tergopoh, tak mau jejaknya semakin hilang disapu hujan yang semakin lebat.

Tanpa berhenti sejenak aku terus berlari sambil memikirkan apa yang membuatku penasaran akan siluet sosok itu. Heran. Bagaimana bisa ia menghilang sangat cepat dengan satu kaki yang harus ia seret? Atau aku yang terlalu lamban?.

"Hah hah hah…" telingaku tak sengaja mendengar sayup-sayup deru napas diantara pepohonan. Segera aku berhenti, menembus diantara batang-batangnya yang tua.

Nyaris saja aku melompat ketika mendapati ekornya yang mencolok di samarkan semak-semak. Aku melangkah hati-hati, khawatir ranting-ranting yang patah akan membuatnya pergi lagi. Aku semakin dekat dengan sosok itu. Terima kasih bagi hujan yang menyamarkan langkahku, namun juga menyamarkan sosoknya yang kini tinggal siluet.

Ia seakan tak menyadari aku yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sosoknya masih berupa siluet namun semakin jelas.

Aku menarik bahunya kuat sehingga wajahnya benar-benar jelas di mataku. Aku hilang pikiran. Tak lagi bertanya ataupun berargumen. Hanya diam dalam pendar hangat yang pelan menyelimuti sisiku. Tubuhnya seakan kemerahan dan begitu lembut saat tak sengaja punggung tanganku menyentuh ujung helai rambut pirangnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang…" ucap sosok itu seraya meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya pada pipinya. Lembut. Aku tak mau melepaskan tanganku. Cukup nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia menarikku pada dirinya mendekat. Tak ada niat untuk menjauh, bahkan saat kuku-kuku tajamnya menusuk pergelangan tanganku.

Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi dengan senyum ramah yang masih melintang di wajahnya. Sekilas aku melihat matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dan dengan cepat menghujamkan kuku-kukunya.

"Kau bertemu dengan pemangsamu, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Crash!

Dan semua hilang. Entah. Aku tak lagi merasakan hangatnya. Tertinggal gelap dan dingin yang membekukan. Adakah kau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan ini padamu? Jangan tanya aku. Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengejar siluet hujan dan terpaku pada sosoknya.

RnR Please….^^


End file.
